


Actions Speak Louder

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor can be oblivious at times, First Time, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen decides that direct action is the best way to get Connor’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> For deinonychus_1 who gave the prompt “confused”. Set in series one.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

It started the day they first met, though they didn’t realise it at the time. Stephen was too caught up in Cutter; Connor in Abby.

It was the trust that did it. Connor had such faith in Stephen’s tracking skills – and they’d only just met! – that he didn’t want to let the young man down. He knew Cutter trusted him too, but even now, all these years later, it still left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. All the things he couldn’t bring himself to say.

It seemed only natural that he’d turn to Connor for validation. Only natural that Connor’s enthusiasm would lift his spirits before he’d even realised they’d been down.

And it was Connor who touched him first. A simple pat on the shoulder, complete faith that Stephen would find the Gorgonopsid, was what sealed his fate.

He found himself staring at Connor when he wasn’t looking. Found himself developing a twinge of jealousy every time he looked all doe-eyed at Abby. And he _liked_ Abby – she was fun, and smart, and didn’t try too hard. And where Abby was, Connor was. No wonder then when delirious he’d asked her out when really he’d been thinking of Connor, so entwined the two of them had become in his head.

So both of them thought he was an idiot. Or worse. And maybe he was. He knew the sting of betrayal – had a hard time looking in the mirror knowing the kind of man he could be.

He’d vowed to change. Had changed. Cutter meant a great deal to him.

Then the anomalies had shattered all their lives the same way they shattered time, and space, and everything that used to make sense about the world. Or maybe just everything they wanted to believe made sense.

Connor loved of it of course. And Stephen welcomed the warmth of his smile. Deliberately stepped a little closer into his personal space, touched a little more often than he had to.

He’d told Connor he wasn’t his type, but only because he’d been so annoyed. At himself, at Abby, at Connor, at Helen. He valued the truth and couldn’t stand it when he had to bend it, or break it. Worse still was knowing he only had himself to blame.

So he made a fresh break of it. Asked Connor out for coffee a few times. (And he in turn asked Abby to join them).

But the one thing Stephen loved about Abby the most was she was smart. Far smarter than them most of the time. She knew what Stephen was trying to do, even if Stephen hadn’t quite worked out all the details himself.

So one night she begged off, claiming a headache. Stephen had good-naturedly rolled his eyes and she’d winked at him as she’d left. Connor had waved distractedly and kept on expounding on Cutter’s fault-line theory. It always amused him to see how much Connor worshipped Cutter; he’d been in the same boat once himself.

Stephen slid round the booth till he was sitting right up to Connor’s side, legs touching. Connor stuttered a little but kept on talking, shooting Stephen confused looks from under his hat. Stephen smirked and took the hat off, laying it on the table.

“We’re inside, Connor.”

“Uh huh.” Connor looked up then. Properly looked up and held his breath. He’d never seen that predatory look in anyone’s eyes before.

“You know what I love about you most?” Stephen asked, tilting his head slightly, a gently mocking tone in his voice. “You can be so totally oblivious.”

Connor opened his mouth to retort but Stephen seized the moment instead, kissing Connor’s breath away. He tasted faintly of beer and not so faintly of cheese and onion crisps.

Stephen slipped his arms around Connor’s neck and pulled the younger man slowly towards him, smiling into Connor’s mouth when he felt Connor’s brain disengage and his body go taut with need.

Stephen pulled back a little, grinned at the dazed look on Connor’s face, then went in for another kiss. This time Connor started properly kissing back. It was a little sloppy, but it didn’t seem that Connor was totally new to it. And although he jumped when Stephen’s hand slid down his chest and in between his legs, he didn’t move away.

Stephen shifted, his erection straining painfully at his tight jeans. Normally he’d take his time, but these past few months had been more foreplay than his body could handle and he desperately wanted Connor to touch him. And he wanted to watch Connor come completely apart.

He moved away from Connor’s delicious mouth and nibbled at his ear. Connor’s head fell back against the seat with an audible thump that had several of the bar patrons turning their way.

“What do you say to taking this upstairs?” Stephen whispered. Connor blinked a few times. “I booked a room.”

“Pretty sure of yourself,” Connor replied, but if he was aiming for annoyed he missed by a mile.

“Come on,” Stephen said. He slid out of the booth by climbing over Connor, allowing their erections to rub against each other for a fraction of a second before pulling Connor up by his hand.

Connor thought he ought to say something. Like he’d never done this before. Or that he didn’t have any condoms. But one look at the way Stephen was confidently leading him through the back room and up the stairs allayed all his fears. He was sure that Stephen wouldn’t make him do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. And he was just as sure that he’d have come prepared.

As Stephen unlocked the door to their room for the night Connor realised that Abby must have been in on it and blushed. But now wasn’t the time to be thinking about Abby. And definitely not when Stephen was pushing him up against the wall, one step from mauling him completely.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Stephen murmured between kisses.

“Really?” Connor asked, brow crinkling in confusion. He thought back to all those moments that he’d put down to Stephen being nice to him in order to get in with Abby, and his face went slack when he realised what had really been going on.

“I did,” Stephen murmured against his lips, kissing him again. Stephen kissed like he did everything. Once he’d made up his mind, he just did it, little things like consequences taking a back seat for as long as necessary. Connor didn’t think he’d ever get tired of them.

It was Connor that finally pushed Stephen towards the bed; the doorknob had been kneading against his spine for a while but he hadn’t wanted to break the moment up till now.

“Have you ever?” Stephen asked.

“No, I mean…no.”

Stephen kissed the side of his mouth and turned him around, pushing him on his back on to the bed.

“Then allow me.” He got onto his knees and began to undo Connor’s shoes and pulled off his trousers and boxers. Connor’s mind was racing. He was trying to work out what he should say or do. Did he need to undress Stephen next? Should he lie back and think of England, or was he supposed to move?

It was only when Stephen told him he didn’t have to do anything that he realised he’d been rambling aloud. And only when Stephen swallowed his leaking erection did he tell himself that nothing mattered except the delicious feeling of Stephen’s warm mouth engulfing him.

It was like Christmas and birthdays all rolled into one. Like that feeling he got when he went on a rollercoaster so many times he had to be sick.

And Stephen was good at this. Even in his own inexperienced brain he could tell Stephen knew what he was doing – from the little licks, to the deeper swallowing, to the way his hands roamed Connor’s thighs and made him go to the edge before pulling him back. It was when Stephen started lightly grazing his erection with his teeth though that shockwaves of pleasure darted through him. He’d certainly never come this hard using his trusty hand.

Everything seemed to white out for a bit and then his laboured breathing started to return to normal.

“Should I?” he asked, waving a hand at Stephen who was still kneeling on the floor, looking like the cat who’d got the proverbial cream.

“No need,” Stephen replied, a little sheepishly.

Connor followed his gaze down to Stephen’s trousers and gawked at the obvious stain on them.

“That’s just from me?” Connor asked, eyes wide.

“Just from you,” Stephen replied. He leaned forward and kissed Connor gently on the mouth. “Stay there.”

Connor didn’t think he could move if he’d wanted to so he gratefully sank his head back against the bed. He wondered what he looked like, half naked, his legs dangling off the bed onto the floor. He could hear Stephen pottering about in the bathroom and when he came out Connor felt his cock twitch. Stephen had taken off all his clothes and was walking over to him with a washcloth in his hand. He grinned when he saw where Connor’s eyes were focused.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” said Stephen, clearly amused. Connor hadn’t realised how much he valued Stephen’s smiles till he saw them up close like this.

“Right, later,” he nodded. He took the washcloth out of Stephen’s hands and began cleaning himself. Stephen pushed him into a seated position on the edge of the bed and settled behind him. He started undoing his waistcoat from behind and Connor shivered as he punctuated each action with a kiss against his neck and shoulders. He could already feel himself getting hard again.

“I hope you’re not tired,” Stephen whispered, voice pure sex. “Because I haven’t finished with you yet.”

As gentle fingers began to explore his chest, tweaking at nipples he hadn’t realised were so sensitive, he leaned back and pulled Stephen into a willing kiss. He was starting to think that Stephen was trying to kill him.

But if he was going to die from sheer pleasure, he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be responsible.


End file.
